


When the past doesn't stay there

by LessaPotter, River Taylor (enchantedsleeper)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessaPotter/pseuds/LessaPotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/River%20Taylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that starts in the future and ends in it.<br/>With a little help from a friend. Thanks RT for the perfect mood lifter 3:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A very long bath

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I wish that this wonderful world was my creation, that the characters in it were mine as well, I would be a millionaire. But I am not J. K. Rowling, the marvelous and talented creator of Harry Potter and the world he belongs in.  
> All I did was add a few tweaks and twists, all I did was play with this world and dream in it.

# When the past doesn't stay there

### A very long bath - Part 1

She woke up feeling odd and uneasy. A feeling at the back of her head made her turn around, and she found herself facing her mother who was sleeping on a couch near her bed.

It had been years since her mom had slept near her on a couch in this way. The last time it was when she was sick with… The girl frowned and tried hard to recall. But try as she might the girl couldn’t remember what she had been sick with. Odd... She always remembered everything.

She rearranged herself in the large comfy bed and continued her musings.

Amelia was one of those persons who remember people, places, facts, smells and colours with such an ease that her teachers had always believed she had to be cheating in her exams, but since they could never prove it they had to accept her extraordinary talent. It wasn’t hard for them to overlook their suspicions, she was a shy quite girl, always respectful and amiable, she had a great ease at making friends and a true knack of accepting people for who they were. This made her a true lure for the most assorted little group of people who banded around her, attracted to the girl’s warm heart as moths to the light.

She was now in that area that we often go to between sleep and consciousness.

Amelia yawned, still trying hard to remember when was it that her mother had last slept next to her on a couch, and where the heck was she now?

She didn’t recognize the room where they were.

It was somewhat familiar to her; something right at the farthest edge of memory was telling her she knew this place, but at the same time she couldn’t recall where she was or how she had gotten there.

Had they been travelling?

What did she remember last? Where had they been? What had they done?

Sighing deeply she inhaled lingering aromas that prickled that far place of her recollection, the one she was having trouble accessing.

She knew this smell. A misshapen figure dressed in black and emerald green was fluttering in that memory, a warm sense of peace and safety enveloped her. Snuggling back in her blankets she allowed the feeling of deep calmness reassure her.

Sometime later her mother stirred and the girl sat up in bed, stretching and yawning again.

“Are you alright sweetie?” Mom sat next to her and held her hand.

“Yeah… Have I been sick mom?” She looked into her mother’s bright green eyes.

The older woman smiled sadly and said in a quiet, if slightly shaky, voice:

“Yes, a little, but nothing serious.” She gently pulled back a strand of coppery brown hair from the girls face. “You know me, I love to worry.”

The girl giggled. Yes, she knew of her mother’s penchant for worry. It had been a bone of contention between the two her entire life.

Amelia enjoyed life, and even if life sometimes treated her badly, she couldn’t help but always wanting to find the nicest side of it in every moment she lived.

“You need to get up and get dressed honey, we have to go downstairs and go to lunch.”

“Lunch? Is it that late? Why didn’t you wake me?” Now she was astounded. If there was another thing her mom liked was to start the day early; and here they were, nearly lunch time and still half asleep. She was sure now, something was wrong.

“Why didn’t you wake me as you always do?” Was she really that sick?

“You were tired and needed the sleep.” She smiled a tremulous smile. “We…” She stumbled on her words. “I thought it would be best if you slept till later in the day. Just this once it’s not too bad.”

Amelia frowned and stared intently at her mother. Something was happening. It was not like her to be this nonchalant about her daughter’s possible illness. One thing Amelia did remember was the time she had had that bad cold, just before her eleventh birthday. It had been a stronger one, but not that bad, and still her mother had not allowed her to get out of bed for an entire week. And after that she had been made to take vitamins for months.

If she had been ill with something and didn’t remember it for some reason... it wasn’t like Mrs. Zera Mayer, a professional worrier, to let that slide so easily.

Amelia shook her head and saw her mother’s eyes widen alarmed.

“Are you ok?” She approached the young woman and peered intently at her pretty face.

Amelia had large, bright, light brown eyes; almost honey colored; a soft round face, a long but not large narrow nose, and dark pink full lips. She knew others considered her to be pretty, but had never felt that, no matter how long she looked at herself in a mirror.

Her mother didn’t seem convinced by the rosy cheeks she was looking at.

“Are you felling any pain?” Gently she placed her palm on her daughter’s forehead, and then traced a small spot to the left of it, pursing her lips she removed the hand when a strong knock on the door broke the silence. “I think they want us to hurry.”

“Who?” Amelia raised a hand to her head and felt the spot her mom had touched. Things were definitely very strange, she felt a small lump where, she was sure of it, there had been non before.

Opening a large wardrobe, Zera took out a long teal dress from it and handed it to the young woman.

“You want me to wear this?” She didn’t recognize the dress; she had never worn a dress like that before. Holding it up by the hanger she stared from her mother to the luxurious garment.

There was really something very odd happening. And why couldn’t she remember where she was?

Some hours afterwards, Amelia stood in a brightly decorated and very large dining room with her mother, her uncle Ginno, quite a few dozen people she didn’t recognize and a few others she did know; or at least thought she did... Lunch had finished, it had been delicious; but now a man was standing at the very front of the room on a small stage, he seemed to be getting ready to make a speech. Amelia moaned inwardly, she hated speeches.

All over the room people started walking around looking for old friends and greeting each other, greeting her.

It was all very strange. All those people acted as if they knew her as well, they walked by and shook her hand, patted her back and congratulated her. But why?

After a while she started feeling strange, as if she could hear a light buzz right inside her head. She felt giggly. “I have a buzz…” She whispered letting out a little laugh that caused a young man sitting next to her to stare at her inquisitively. She smiled apologetically at him and he smiled back.

Amelia had the feeling she knew him. She gazed more intently at his face and blushed when he looked back at her smiling sadly.

That spiked her curiosity.

They were at a party of some sort. Why was he sad? Feeling embarrassed she looked away, still wondering what caused him to be so sad. By the corner of her eye she could see he was still staring and smiling at her, that made her feel uncomfortable.

Before she could say something the man on the stage called for attention and started giving a speech. Everyone in the room looked at him, but to Amelia speeches had always been the most boring of things. The last time she had heard one intently had been at school, during her graduation.

Her curiosity peaked again and she stared at the man without really seeing him. 

When had she graduated? 

And from where?

Her brow furrowed and a slight headache started pounding the left side of her forehead; the girl tried hard to remember those details which eluded her. 

How could she remember she had graduated, that she had intently listened to a speech, that the person making that speech was a woman, the Headmistress, and not remember, when or where that had happened…

Raising her left hand to the spot on her head that was now really starting to hurt, Amelia scratched the pain away.

Again she heard that sort of buzz that seemed to come from inside her skull. It was rather annoying. The girl tried to shake off that strange feeling and got a bout of nausea instead.

“Maybe you should sit down?” The young man pulled up a chair, placing it behind her. Amelia was going to argue that she didn’t need his help to get a chair, but once again a wave of nausea made her stop. Gently the young man helped her sit. 

A few moments later the man giving the speech; to which Amelia had not listened to and who looked extremely alike the young man, like an older version of him; called the girl’s young neighbour to the stage. He smiled at her, inclining his head cordially, and walked to the front.

By now Amelia was really not feeling well; her head was pounding so hard she felt it was going to split, the nausea was growing stronger and she was feeling dizzy.

Getting up she approached her mother and whispered:

“I need a hot shower; I think my blood pressure is a little too high.” She looked at the lunch leftovers. Had it been salty? She didn’t think so, but… she was really feeling bad.

Her mother didn’t even say a word and the young woman looked a t her quizzically for a few moments. She had been expecting her mother to start one of those worry sessions she loved so much. But Mrs. Zera Mayer just stood there looking intently at the people on the stage.

Shrugging and sighing Amelia walked out of the large dining room.

She had planned on going back to her room, but couldn’t recall where it was. Feeling more confused and dizzier by the minute the girl started walking through the long hallway. An ornate door caught her attention and not stopping to think she entered the room behind the door.

It was a beautifully decorated bedroom, but she paid the decor no attention. The focal point was a large four poster bed, just like the one she had had at school. 

Amelia wrinkled her face. There it was again… She remembered she had had a four poster at school, but where had been that school? She stomped her right foot angrily.

A door to her left caught her eye; it was one of those old ones with glass panels. Almost as if in automatic motion she opened it finding herself in the most luxurious bathroom she had ever seen. There was a very large marble bathtub, so large she was sure an adult could actually swim a couple of strokes in it. It was quite deep as well, she guessed that she would be able do comfortably sit in it, and that only her neck and head would be out of water, if she lounged down in it she would most likely only be able to keep her nose out. It was so much like the perfects’ bathroom.

Another twinge of pain made her lift her hand to her forehead.

Without thinking Amelia removed the long teal gown and her underwear and filled the tub up. Looking back at the door she stepped to it, closed and locked it.

This could not have taken more than a few seconds, but by the time she had done it the tub was full of hot swirling water and a large bottle of jasmine and violet perfumed salts had appeared on its edge. It was her favourite scent. 

The girl was certain that it hadn’t been there before; it was as if it had appeared there by magic; grabbing the bottle she threw a handful of the scented salts into the water sighing with pleasure at the heavenly perfume which floated up to her nose; she giggled and stepping down into the hot water allowed it to completely submerge her. Patchy images, pieces of memories started to surface and she lifted her head out of the water.

The delicate scent of the salts brought back a fleeting image clad in emerald green, it had a face, but she couldn’t see it. It was so clear she thought for a moment that it was right there above her, opening her eyes she let out a small furious scream.


	2. Pottering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, once again I have to admit that Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, and neither does Pottermore. The later would work better if it belonged to me, there would be no cases of Umbridge-itis, :/ but it doesn't, so there are.

### Pottering

Amelia sat up in the tub and looked around searching for the intruder she was sure she had seen. 

Fuming with anger, the girl scrutinized each corner and recess of the large room with her eyes.  
No one... not a single soul besides her was in the bathroom. 

“Calm down girl, you are goring paranoid.” Allowing her body to relax in the hot water she leaned back on the overlarge tub. 

She could still _feel_ a sort of presence, as if she was not alone and she felt an immense urge to say «homenum revelio».

Now why did that sound so familiar, and what on earth did it mean?

Amelia slouched deeper into the comfortable bathtub, and took a deep breath. She needed to calm down and not act like such a muggle.

Wait... What?

Again she sat up straight and started searching her memory. What the heck was a muggle, why by Merlin’s pants was she thinking of them, and... Why in bloody hell were Merlin’s bloody pants popping into her mind?

A flurry of odd memories; not much more then bits and snippets; started rushing her brain. The girl felt dizzy and a little scared. Her heart rate was raising fast, her breath shortening and she felt cold even if she was totally submerged in hot water. The buzzing in her head was spreading to her ears, she could no longer focus her eyes and vision was becoming blurry. 

Amelia was too weak to get out of the bath, her limbs felt as if they weighed tons. Making a decision she hoped not to regret, the young woman leaned back against the marble tub side. The scent of violets and jasmine engulfed her and she started relaxing again.

Deep down she knew it was important to remain calm; if she wanted to jog her memory, if she really wanted to try and remember whatever was she had forgotten being calm was be important. There was no point freaking out, it would be counterproductive. 

Amelia giggled; the Headmistress always said she reminded her very much of her favourite student every time she said something like that. It was one of the reasons she had tried to be a little different. She didn’t like being compared to anyone, no matter how obviously amazing and awesome they were. 

She focused on the recollection of a woman; the image of brown shiny bushy hair came clearly into sight, Amelia could also hear a clear ringing laugh. She smiled. Concentrating hard she felt the buzz and the pounding on her forehead becoming stronger, but with a conscious effort ignored it and kept digging into the large overfull coffer that was her memory.

It was all a big jumble of pieces, like a huge puzzle box. She needed to be able to order them up somehow. Taking a deep breath she thought: 

“Just like mom says when I misplace something.” Amelia smiled and mimicked her mom. “Go back to the last place you remember...”

“The last thing I really remember is...” Her face was all screwed up, nose wrinkled, mouth twisted to one side. “The last thing I remember is my terrible cold just before my eleventh birthday.” Amelia rolled her eyes. “Oh Merlin, did I really forget half of my life? Because...” She looked down at her body which certainly wasn’t that of an eleven year old girl. And she did kind of remember being older. Kind of... She very much wished she could unscramble the confusion that was her memory at the moment. 

A strange sounding word kept popping into her mind, and she found herself repeating it over and over in a whisper “Legilimens...” little by little she went into a sort of dream and clear pictures, very much like a film, started forming.

The day she had finally been allowed outside after the cold, she sat playing outside in the small patio, she had snuck out of the house without a hat. If her mother saw her sitting out in the sun without the hat, she would have a fit. But Amelia hated having to wear the bloody thing, it made her head sweat.

The small girl sat under a pepper tree sorting her seeds packets, she was going to plant a small vegetable garden, mom had said she could. Holding one that had the photo of a large red tomato in the front and planting instructions in the back, she turned the packet around and was about to start reading it when one of her friends, a boy called Julio, came running towards her shouting happily:

“Lia, Liaaa...” Amelia lifted her eyes to see a very dishevelled Julio holding a paper and flapping it excitedly. “Have you seen this? They are finally going to open that site...” 

He stopped next to her, breathless, and dropped to the ground on his knees extending the paper to her. Amelia held the paper curious; she still didn’t know what Julio meant, shrugging at the boy’s expectant face she read the paper.

«The announcement today of the opening to the public of a brand new, exciting and free-to-use website was met with excitement by over a million visits of users around the whole world.

This website, a partnership between the award winning company Sunny and the newcomer publisher BuckBeak, offers the public a unique online experience. The site is aptly directed at children eleven and above and proposes to turn them into witches and wizards; they will be taught how to brew potions, duel and play a fun on brooms game called Quidditch. 

Parent and teacher associations around the world are responding enthusiastically to this announcement many, having themselves tried an early access to the site, are considering it a well thought of entertaining activity for children to pursue; which will not only keep them off the streets and mischief, but teach them fun facts about ecology, history and mathematics, encouraging them to read and interact with others in the online community in a healthy secure manner.

The announcement precedes the opening of theme parks in several countries throughout Europe, Asia and Latin America. Construction of these facilities is already in progress and promised to be open in not later than the next summer.

This reporter unearthed a formerly not known piece of information. Apparently the Theme Park organisers have decided to purchase and restore old stately homes and castles, when queried about this decision Mr. Harry James Potter (a somewhat secretive British millionaire) gave the following reply:

“Those places were in ruins, completely abandoned and had long fallen into oblivion. Nobody wanted them. We intend to renovate those places and save pieces of history that would otherwise be lost forever.” 

He advanced no further information on the possible uses for the patrimony acquired by the group, seeming rather perturbed by the question, but rumours state that they intend to use said patrimony as part of the theme parks.»

Amelia stopped reading at this point. Her mother had never allowed her to use the computer much; she doubted that she would change her mind now.

“Thanks Julio.” She extended the paper back to the boy. 

“Aren't you even gonna try?” He sounded disappointed. She shrugged.

“My mom won’t ever let me, what’s the point?” The boy moaned.

“Oh, go on... I’ll go with ya.” Amelia sighed a little annoyed but getting up beckoned him to follow her inside. 

“Mom...” She called out loud. “Mom I have a thing to show you.” Looking at the paper that Julio still held she had an idea to try and sway her mother’s mind.

Zera came into the living room whipping her hands in a tea towel and smiled when she saw the young boy.

“Hello Julio, how are you dear?” She stretched her hand out to the boy who politely shook it.

“Fine Mrs. Mayer. I trust you are well too?” Zera suppressed a will to giggle amused. The child was always so polite and formal with her.

Ripping the paper from her friend’s hand Amelia gave it to her mother saying:

“The teachers have been waiting for this for a while.” A well placed elbow interrupted Julio who was about to say their teacher’s had no idea that the website even existed. Getting the clear message the boy remained quiet while Amelia pitched the story to her mom.

“They think this is going to be a great tool to interact with people from other cultures and learn many other things.” She smiled endearingly and continued. “I think I would like to try it if you allow me.” 

Her mother read the whole text, even the part Amelia had ignored. She thought for a while, forehead creased; she glanced at her daughter sideways and asked a little uncomfortably.

“Do you really want to be a part of his?” 

Amelia nodded vehemently; wondering why was her mother looking at her so strangely. A funny thought occurred to her.

“Mom... you don’t really believe that part about them turning kids into witches and wizards.” Her mother blushed a little. “That is just ridiculous mom. Witches don’t exist.” The girl shook her head in disbelief. “Don’t tell me now you are going to start worrying about that...” 

Now truly red her mother smiled and gave the kids back the paper. 

“Alright then, but I don’t want you to be too long on the computer. Remember you still have school for some time, I want you to keep up with the school work.”

Amelia jumped up and down doing a little dance and kissed her mother. Julio pumped his fists and too danced around the room.

Smiling, Zera went back into the kitchen saying over her shoulder:

“Just don’t stay too long on the computer, and call me if you need help.”

Amelia ran to the study room were the desktop computer was and turned it on. Following Julio’s instructions and the site address provided in the paper she logged on for the very first time into Pottermore. And she chose her username.


End file.
